<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>愿君无忧-番外的** by bingheng89</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22801105">愿君无忧-番外的**</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bingheng89/pseuds/bingheng89'>bingheng89</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BL - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-29 08:47:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22801105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bingheng89/pseuds/bingheng89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>愿君无忧-番外的**</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>居则安双手撑在宁无忧的两侧，望着眼前许久未见的爱人，低头埋进他的脖子，狠狠吸了一口，可能是因为过分的想念，力度没有掌控好，引得宁无忧疼得嗷嗷直叫，居则安才住嘴。“居则安你混——”<br/>“小忧，我很想你。”<br/>居则安低沉的嗓音太温柔，听得宁无忧身子骨都软了一半，顿时气不起来了。<br/>“我知道。”<br/>宁无忧双手捧着他一段时间不见又变成熟的脸庞，轻轻地，在他嘴边啄了一下。<br/>“居则安，我也很想你。”<br/>爱人一向清澈的眼里此时已经蒙上一层情欲，满是对自己的渴望，居则安仿佛听到自己脑内那根理智的弦“嘣”地一声断了。他急切地褪去自己和宁无忧的衣物，湿热的舌头迫不及待地舔过宁无忧干燥的嘴唇，下一秒就霸道地闯入爱人温热的口腔。</p><p>宁无忧耐心地承受着居则安略显粗暴的索取，无论做过多少次，居则安都还是和第一次时一样，直接得过分，毫无任何耐性可言。但是对这样的居则安，宁无忧却感到无比安心，因为这说明自己对居则安永远都是新鲜的，不会厌倦。<br/>除了，一个很小很小的问题。</p><p>居则安吻得宁无忧快透不过气，才不情愿地放开，宁无忧的嘴里还被他带出几缕银丝。<br/>下一个瞬间，宁无忧就感到自己的耳朵那里忽然一下剧痛。<br/>“居则安，你又咬我！” <br/>没错，居则安每次做的时候，都爱朝一个地方狠命咬一口，而且是一定要留下痕迹的那种咬法，并且本人毫无自觉。宁无忧本来是不介意他这样，只是居则安从来不顾后果，身上能咬的不能咬的地方，最终都是被他咬了个遍。朋友聚会或者接到项目去工作的时候，总会惹来他人的疑问，弄得他每次出发前都要先想好答案。</p><p>宁无忧明明是责备的话语，在现下的居则安听来却是满满的引诱。<br/>他看着宁无忧嘟起的嘴巴，脑中除了可爱再没其他字眼。居则安亲了亲刚刚被自己咬过的地方，舌头很不规矩地游走起来，先是锁骨，再是胸前两颗凸点，到肚脐那里的时候，居则安抬头望去，发现宁无忧也在低头看着自己。<br/>他又回到凸点那里，把左边那颗含进嘴里，看着宁无忧的眼睛吮吸起来。宁无忧被他挑逗得就快忍不住自己的声音，本能地用手捂住了嘴，居则安看他这样，停止了动作。<br/>“小忧，我想听你的声音，把手放开，好不好？”<br/>居则安伸手把他的手挪开，温柔地亲了亲宁无忧的眼睛。宁无忧点点头，看着居则安又回到自己的胸前，继续吮吸起来。<br/>直到宁无忧胸前那两粒被他弄得湿漉漉的，还有点略微肿起来，他才满意地放开。然后又径直往下，仔细地亲吻过宁无忧身体上每个地方，最后来到下腹。居则安只用手指轻轻碰了一下，宁无忧就“啊”地叫了出来，刚刚的爱抚和舔弄已经成功让里面的物事昂起了头，就快撑开包裹着的那层外布。<br/>居则安一手伸进宁无忧和床单之间，撑住宁无忧的腰，一手慢慢地脱下宁无忧那里最后的遮挡，盯着看了一会儿，居则安低下了头。“等等！啊——”居则安盯着那里的时候，宁无忧以为居则安会用手抚弄，没想到居则安这次却是直接把他含进了嘴里。<br/>居则安口的时候，动作和亲吻自己时一样的霸道，不容自己有任何拒绝的余地。宁无忧双手抓住居则安的头发，使劲往后推他，想让他放轻些力道，给自己留口气。力气却像是都被吸走一样，推搡的动作在居则安看来，也成了欲拒还迎的催促。<br/>居则安感觉到嘴里那跟愈发硬挺，于是将手慢慢往下，小心地用力向上托宁无忧的臀部，将宁无忧的那根往自己嘴里送，使自己含得更深一些，同时手上揉弄起他的臀部来，另一只空着的手也开始来回抚摸起他的大腿内侧。<br/>居则安再次抬眼向上望去，发现宁无忧看着自己的眼里不知何时已经泛上泪光，除了欲望再无其他。他一边加速嘴上对那根的舔弄，一边将还在抚摸宁无忧大腿内侧的手向上伸去，握住宁无忧那根两侧的东西揉搓起来，揉弄臀部的动作也更加激烈了。<br/>酒店整个房间充斥着居则安嘴里发出的水声和自己持续不断的呻吟，宁无忧被居则安服侍得欲仙欲死，双手也早已放开了居则安，抓紧床上的被子，小腿也忍不住颤抖起来，只觉得小腹里一股股热流直往下冲。<br/>居则安观察着他的反应，知道他快到了。<br/>于是他先放开了一次，然后又含了进去，从最上面一吸到底。<br/>“唔……啊！”宁无忧的身体呈弓形弹起又迅速落下，居则安感受到一股发烫的液体射入了喉咙，宁无忧高潮了。然而居则安并没有放过他，依旧一下下吸着，直到那里全部释放，才把嘴里的东西一滴不剩地咽下去，放开了宁无忧。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>